Vehicle makers now provide rear door latch assemblies with child security locks. The security locks allow a person to disable the inside latch opening lever for the rear doors simply by moving a lever or switch. In theory, this allows parents or other caregivers to prevent a child from opening the door while the vehicle is moving, or at other inappropriate times. Though the best security locks serve their purpose well, they may frustrate the caregiver with inconvenience. Consider the common situation where the caregiver has left the vehicle and the doors have been locked. The child still sits in the rear seat awaiting assistance to leave the vehicle. The caregiver cannot open the rear door from the outside because someone just locked the doors. The child cannot open the door from the inside because the security lock is engaged. The child may not be able to unlock the door from the inside, depending on the age of the child and the design of the lock. Thus, the caregiver must get the keys, open a front door, unlock the back door, open the back door, remove the child, close the back door, lock the vehicle, and close the front door. This scenario can also occur in a truncated form when someone other than a child is in the back seat and seeks to exit the vehicle against the reality of the child security lock.